When
by PlectrumofDoom
Summary: When Amy ventures on a shopping trip, the Doctor and Rory have some fun on their own...  Slash Doctor/Rory


It should have felt totally wrong. It should have been wrong for them to be standing so close together, to have so little space between them. Yet, nothing felt wrong, if anything it felt absolutely right. Lips touched, foreheads inched closer together, Rory's hand worked their way to cup the Doctor's cheek. If it were possible, they moved closer together, encouraged by their already touching skin. Everything stopped apart from them for a moment. Suddenly, he pulled back. He gasped for air like he had resurfaced from water. He had resurfaced to the real world. His eyes were wide and staring. So utterly wrong. A small voice screamed at the back of Rory's head. But so utterly _right. _The Doctor tweaked his bowtie. He smiled nervously. His dark hair was ruffled, mussed. Sexy.

"I'm married" the words floated in the air between them. Rory knew it was meaningless, it couldn't change anything.

"I know I was there" the centurion tried to think of anything but how good the Time Lord looked in a top hat.

"I'm straight"

"Evidently not" Rory pinched the bridge of his nose. Stop. Think. Hands gripped his shoulders. Fingers trailing...They reached his hips. Cold lips pressed against his neck.

"I want you; Rory," hot, lusty breath "and I know you feel the same" Ancient eyes, alien eyes. Beautiful eyes. It didn't take long for them to start kissing again.

The Doctor's fingers starting travelling upwards, teasing the skin underneath Rory's t-shirt. He shuddered. Their lips moved in sync, Rory's teeth catching the Time Lord's bottom lip. He smiled. Incisors lightly scraped Rory's jawbone, moving to his ear.

"Trust me" he whispered. Teeth grinning, mischievous. The human was suddenly pushed against the console. The Doctor's mouth pressed open kisses against Rory's neck. His eyes fluttered shut. So utterly right. He bit down on the joint between Rory's neck and shoulder. Hard. Ravenous. He moaned, halfway between pain and pleasure.

At some point, Rory's jacket was pushed off his shoulders. Fingers fumbled over buttons, braces and bow ties.

"Too many clothes" erotic whispers, shaking. The orange glow of the TARDIS encompassed them. Electricity flowed between them. The two men were shirtless, wrapped around each other. Rory's left hand was curled around the other's neck, pulling him closer, whilst his right skimmed over the contours of his cheekbones.

"You're so..." Rory trailed off, distracted by the long fingers, tracing up his spine. Another set of fingers was travelling south, dipping, slipping dangerously underneath the waist of his jeans.

"What?"

"Beautiful" crooked smiles. The Doctor's lips kissed his cheek. Slowly, carefully, lovingly. His hand tugged on his belt, still kissing his cheek, his eyelids, the corner of his mouth. He moved down, lips caressing his neck, his collarbone.

"You. Are. Amazing. Rory. Williams" each word was punctuated by a kiss. The Time Lord mapped a course with his lips down his stomach, until he reached the barrier of Rory's jeans.

They revolved around each other, a universe, a solar system of two. Always moving to be locked in some kind of embrace. Rory's belt had come loose, his trousers pooling around his ankles. The Doctor jerked the human's shoes off, dragged his trousers with them. Eyes met. Both were hungry, dark and waiting.

Rory grabbed the Doctor's hands dragging him to full height. One of his braces was sliding down his shoulder. His trousers spectacularly tight. Rory slipped his hand between the fabric of the Doctor's trousers and his boxers.

"Undress for me" breathy whispers. It didn't take him long. There was a pause. Eyes raking up and down the other. The centurion stepped forward sliding his hand down the Doctor's back...Sneaking underneath the waistband of his pants. Their fingers twined.

A word bubbled to Rory's lips as his palm trekked lower; love. He had never felt so alive. His thoughts drifted to a girl with flaming hair. All his life he lived in the shadow of the Raggedy Doctor, never good enough for Amy Pond. This man trembled, whimpered before him, because of him. The Time Lord guided his and Rory's conjoined hands down to push away the clothing that separated them. His wedding ring suddenly seemed unbearably heavy.

"Stop" the word was a murmur, but it felt like a scream.

"What?" muttered, disbelieving. The human repeated himself, pushing the Doctor away gently.

"I can't do this to Amy" why was he saying this? The man in front of him had downcast eyes, a slumping frame and a disheartened grimace. He stepped back, putting as much space between them as possible. The Time Lord stood alone, stripped to his underwear, awkward and unfathomable.

"I'm sorry" he ruffled his hair. Rory's heart swelled.

They picked up their abandoned clothing in silence. Fingers twirled around Rory's wrist, stopping him from walking away. He looked up. A chaste kiss occurred. The hand still on his arm stung. _Don't go._ Then it was over.

Amy returned a few hours later. Both of her arms were weighed down with shopping bags. She tossed various tops and shoe boxes at the Doctor and Rory. The two received a lengthy account of how the trip had gone. They hoped she didn't notice the sly glances at the other.

"So how did my boys get along?" the woman was smiling contentedly. Rory gulped.

"Fine"

"Didn't really see each other"


End file.
